


Into you

by ScatteredEsprit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredEsprit/pseuds/ScatteredEsprit
Summary: A MFE pilot falls in love





	Into you

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write in English again, so I apologize if you find a mistake.   
> I love Grizavi so much and I can't write titles!!

Griffin didn't know when it happened. He knew she was brave but one day he started to admire that side of her. The next day he realized how much he liked talking with her. Other day, he noticed how bright were her eyes and how cute was her ponytail. And all the days that followed that, he discovered something new he liked about her.  
Now every free time they had, he tried to spent it with her. He even waited for her, so they could return to the base together.  
One night he started dreaming with her, and in the morning he woke with a huge smile in his face. That's the moment when he realized he was totally into her.  
Unintentionally, he was imagining how would be kissing her, how her lips would taste or feel. And even when he tried, and tried, to keep focus in his work as a pilot, she invaded every single space of his mind.  
There wasn't a rule against the romantic couples relationships, so he thought in to confess his feelings to Rizavi. But no matter how much he tried, he was unable to tell her how he was feeling. He thought in bring her flowers and even tried to practice in front of a mirror but it was impossible.  
Galaxy Garrison wanted to make an agreement, so they sent the MFE pilots to visit their allies. Leifsdottir went with the Olkarian, Kinkade with the natives of Balmera, Rizavi with the Blade of Marmora, and Griffin to the planet Puig. The mission went good, the allies accepted the agreement, but the Earth pilots needed to stay more time than they expected.  
During his visit, James spent the whole time thinking in Nadia. In her cute glasses and in her mocking laughter when she surpassed him with her jet. In her friendly personality and how she could spend hours and hours talking about a motor. He missed her a lot, and wished she would be with him. The idea of confessing was still present, but the doubt was now in his mind. What if she doesn't feel the same way?  
When they finally returned home, he only needed to see her to forget how tired he was. After they left their report, the pilots decided to return to their bedrooms to rest. However, when Griffin saw Rizavi was still inside the commander's room because she was talking with Veronica, he decided to wait for her, just like he used to do.  
Rizavi appeared some minutes later and noticed he was waiting for her. She was more beautiful than he remembered, and had a huge smile in her face. She went towards him, talking about all the things that she learned with the Blade of Marmora. Only when she was in front of him, she kept silence. She looked a bit shy.  
"I- I missed you," confessed Nadia.  
Griffin felt his heart beat faster and without thinking, he confessed.  
It wasn't a really good confession. In fact, it was honestly lame. He just dropped a "I love you" just like he were telling her that she needed to improve her military greeting. He wasn't really good when it was about feelings.   
Rizavi just stared at him, really surprised, she seemed to be processing the information. Suddenly, her eyes became brighter and she started laughing. She complained: "You just ruined my confession" before grab his collar and kiss him.   
He instinctively grabbed her waist to put her closer and deepened the kiss. His lips were soft and addictive, just like she had been dreaming for a really long time.   
During her free time with the Blade of Marmora, she used to think in Griffin, she missed talking with him or saw him wait for her. One day she was thinking in him when she finally realized how much she liked him. She wanted to be with him every moment, being able to hug him, being able to kiss him. And even with the possibility of rejection, she decided confess her feelings when they will meet again. But he said it first. She didn't mind losing this time.


End file.
